


Mary's Heaven

by T_sixsixsix



Series: The Future is a Big Place [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_sixsixsix/pseuds/T_sixsixsix
Summary: Who is this 29-year-old Mary Winchester that Dean discovers in Amara's woods? What does she believe in? What makes her tick?





	Mary's Heaven

In Mary's heaven, she sits in the front seat of John's Impala on a sunny May morning in Lawrence, Kansas, with newborn Sammy in her arms and four-year-old Dean bouncing around the front seat between his parents like a pinball. Sammy is sleeping peacefully, Dean is super- excited about becoming a big brother, and John... John is happy today, for a change -- all fatherly pride, easy smiles and laughter, humming along to the songs on the radio. 

Dead and in heaven at age 29, this is Mary's favorite memory, this brief moment when all is right with her world, and her happy, "normal" life looks right on track. 

Even in this perfect memory, though, Mary has lived long enough to know that "normal" is just a lie she'd told herself, a solid form for her desperate adolescent hope that someday she would get away from all the things she hated about her life. 

Mary's life was never going to be "normal." The meddling powers of heaven and hell had been wrestling over her destiny since well before she was born. More importantly, Mary herself was not "normal" by any definition of the word. Mary was extraordinary. She carried within her a source of strength like the force of continents colliding -- a quality of mind, body, heart and soul that, once unleashed, must inevitably change the world.

At age 29, Mary doesn't yet understand this about herself. She doesn't know that she is surrounded by people whose highest hope for themselves and their children is simply to be good people, to be successful and happy, and lead lives worth living. Of course Mary shares these hopes for her own family (and she loves her family with a fierce intensity beyond what most people can fathom). But Mary has a higher calling, a unique and inescapable birthright that will always, for better or worse, compel her to spend her life hunting down monsters (either supernatural or human), righting wrongs, and trying to make the world a better place.

Mary possesses the clarity and courage to see evil wherever it hides, the strength and skill to fight it, the sheer, raw *will* to never back down, and the great, loving heart to stay human through it all.

In some alternate reality where Mary goes on to live her "normal" life for another sixty or seventy years, she might enter politics, create art, lead movements, give voice to new truths, discover new horizons. She might even become one of those few people whose lives define an era, whose name becomes shorthand for a turning point in history, moving through her "normal" world like some righteous sledgehammer and leaving behind a broad avenue of bureaucracies smashed, corruption exposed, institutions transformed, peoples empowered, subcultures flourishing, paradigms overturned, enemies reconciled, hatemongers of all stripes pushed back into the shadows

But in this reality, Mary dies burning on the ceiling and wakes up holding Sammy in the front seat of the Impala for all eternity... or for a single moment... or maybe for thirty years... happily imagining normal futures for herself and her family. 

And then, out of nowhere, a woman in black is standing ahead in the road, her face both lovely and vaguely skeletal, gazing at Mary with calm intensity. Then with a gut-wrenching squeal and crash it all gets ripped away and Mary is left alone in unknown woods bereft of everything she ever loved.


End file.
